Over the past several years, enemy combatants have become more effective at weaponizing civilians, utilizing civilian shields, and exploiting incidences of collateral damage for propaganda. As a result, militaries and governments are increasingly willing to purchase and use complex (and exceedingly expensive) guidance systems that are capable of neutralizing specific and well-defined targets without causing significant collateral damage. Accordingly, new and improved navigation and guidance solutions that allow for more precise control and delivery will be beneficial to civilians, militaries, governments, and other consumers of ordnances, munitions, projectiles, and aerial vehicles.